Bajo la luz de la luna
by darisu-chan
Summary: En una noche, su vida cambió por completo. Édouard Dubois no volvería a ser el mismo.


No existe un disclaimer, la trama y los personajes me pertenecen a mí.

**Nota: **este es una especie de cuento, o one-shot, basado en una novela que estoy escribiendo. Me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, asi que por favor manden reviews!

Bajo la luz de la luna

El joven Édouard Dubois caminaba en medio de una fría y oscura noche. Todo estaba callado, ningún ser vivo quiso salir por algún extraño motivo, que Édouard no pudo comprender. La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino por los negros callejones de la ciudad de París.

La razón por la que hacía cada noche ese recorrido nocturno, era para comprobar su teoría sobre aquellas criaturas que gobernaban la noche, espíritus solitarios en busca de su fuente de alimento, que sólo los ignorantes humanos les podían dar. Aquellos seres eran conocidos como "vampiros", temidos por unos, alabados por otros.

Édouard quería comprobar su existencia, probarle al mundo que él tenía razón, no eran producto de su imaginación y que todos debían de cuidarse. Se preguntarán, ¿cómo él sabía eso ? Pues, 5 años atrás, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, después de pasarse jugando durante horas, vio algo que cambiaría su vida por siempre :

Caminaba por los calles de los suburbios de París, como siempre lo hacía, mas esta vez había algo extraño: no había ningún sonido, ni de un animal siquiera, demasiado silencioso para ser normal.

Inesperadamente escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de un callejón, al acercase lo que vio fue demasiado para él: un hombre de cabellos rubios estaba mordiendo el cuello de una chica de cabellos castaños; cuando él hombre se separó de la niña, Édouard observó que sus ojos brillaban con un intenso rojo y se podían apreciar sus enormes colmillos, al mismo tiempo que la sangre caía de su boca a su cuello.

Édouard no esperó más y salió corriendo, en el camino chocó con una joven con un parecido increíble al de la chica muerta en los brazos del vampiro. Estaba tan asustado que salió huyendo. Poco después, empezó a investigar sobre los llamados "vampiros", incluso encontró a un hombre mayor que le daba referencias de donde salían y cómo "cazar" uno.

Mientras caminaba aún escuchaba la voz del anciano:

- Escucha Édouard, se que van a salir hoy, necesitan alimentarse y generalmente lo hacen en callejones. Si vas esta noche, es posible que captures uno. Pero recuerda, ellos son más fuertes y veloces que tú. –

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? – Le preguntó el chico.

- Créeme, yo lo sé. – El viejo sólo le contestó antes de darle la espalda e irse.

¡Oh, pero cuánta razón tenía el anciano! Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se vio rodeado de 5 hombres, todos vestidos de negro y sus ojos brillaban rojo sangre. Lo rodearon y lo empezaron a golpear, antes de empezar a beber su sangre; lo dejaron moribundo, era obvio que esa noche moriría.

Podía ver todo muy claro, a pesar de tener a la muerte a lado. De pronto, distinguió la figura de una mujer, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que la joven no podía tener más de 16 años. Su rostro se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar, hasta que la reconoció como la chica con la que chocó 5 años atrás, después del incidente.

- ¿Me escuchas? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí. – Apenas y le pudo decir Édouard.

- ¡Qué bueno! Mi nombre es Cécile y te has metido en un gran problema. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Vampiro. – Fue lo único que los labios del joven pudieron decir.

- Así es. – Cécile asintió. – Existe una manera de salvarte, pero no sé si te guste, te tendría que convertir en un …

- Vampiro. – Édouard la interrumpió.

- Exacto. Entonces, ¿quieres ser uno y vivir o prefieres que acabe con tu vida ahora? – Le preguntó la joven vampiro.

Édouard tenía mucho que pensar. Estaba seguro de que quería vivir, pero ¿en serio se quería convertir en uno de _ellos_? Aún así, quería ver a sus padres y a su hermana, quería decirles que los vampiros existían. Tendría que hacerlo.

- Hazlo. – Simplemente le dijo.

- ¿Seguro? Una vez que lo haga ya no hay vuelta atrás. –

- Sólo hazlo. –

- Está bien. – Le dijo ella mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello del chico.

Édouard sólo sintió el punzante dolor de los colmillos atravesándole la piel. Después, apenas vio como Cécile mordía su muñeca y ponía sangre en su boca. El joven cerró los ojos y luego sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, para luego sentir un líquido caliente pasar por su garganta.

Después de esa noche, no volvió a ser el mismo.


End file.
